This invention relates generally to wireways for enclosing electrical conduit, wires, cable and the like (“wire”), and more particularly to an improved construction for hinging a cover to a body of the wireway.
In general, wireways are fabricated in longitudinal sections connected end to end and mounted on ceilings, walls and other supporting surfaces. These surfaces are often elevated. A typical section of wireway includes a channel-shaped body and a cover for closing the open top of the body. In some designs, the cover is hinged to the body for swinging between open and closed positions. While the use of a hinge construction has certain benefits, conventional hinge designs require tools to install and remove the cover. As a result, the installation and removal process is inconvenient and time-consuming, especially when the wireway is elevated and the worker is working high off the floor on a ladder or other elevated support. There is a need, therefore, for an improved hinge design.